


He Is Fire

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [100]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a name that will become known among mortals, but he is still Fire to Winter, and to the Great-Wolf, and the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Loki, on his life  
> Prompt: Spark  
> Alternate Universe: Queen's Mercy

Fire is his friend, dancing at his command, sparks and embers, flames and ash. Always it has been, ever since he was a child wandering alone on the high glaciers. It kept him warm while the ice kept him safe from the raiders who'd burned the village he called his home, and accidentally taught him that fire was his friend.

He burned them in return.

When he meets Winter, she is not impressed by his flames, and he is not impressed by her snow. They do not think much of each other for a long time, but slowly her reserve begins to melt, and his temper begins to cool. They will never love each other, not in the way ballads will recall, nor in the way he remembers his parents, but they find each other useful.

Their son is the Great-Wolf, and he will be companion to a Queen.

A wanderer gives him the first name he has borne since his village was burned, and he became simply Fire. The wanderer calls himself Darraðr, and he calls Fire Lopt. It is a name that will become known among mortals, but he is still Fire to Winter, and to the Great-Wolf, and the Queen.

They are named Angrboða, Fenrir, and Frigg by Darraðr.

It amuses them all to let the wanderer name them, for they already have names they will use among themselves. They have power in this land, and he has only what they allow him. No matter how many mortals call him Alföðr, he is only Darraðr, and his power is not his own.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a longer piece in this same AU that is from Frigg (Skjálf, the Queen), but it's not finished yet. I think that it's actually the establishing piece, but this was finished first, because Loki is succinct, and doesn't give me the last line first. Mostly because he doesn't give me the last line first.


End file.
